The present invention relates to solid state displays. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to a solid state three-dimensional display.
3-D display technologies such as holography, stereoscopic displays, and advanced 3-D graphics engines generally render 3-D images as a two-dimensional display by mapping the coordinates of the 3-D images into 2-D perspective. However, these technologies lack the physiological depth cues needed for true 3-D display imaging, such as motion parallax, accommodation, convergence, and binocular disparity. A 3-D volumetric display provides the physiological depth cues needed for such applications as air traffic control, submarine undersea navigation, and medical imaging.
A need therefore exists for a 3-D display that has the advantages of providing true physiological depth cues that can operate in a wide variety of environments, including aircraft and marine vessels.